Popping the Question
by PsychoHaired
Summary: Ron pops the question. Pink and Fluffy.


Popping the Question By: PsychoHaired 

Ron paced the living room floor of his flat nervously, ruffling his hair with his left hand and fiddling with a tiny, red velvet box in his trembling right hand. Inside this tiny, red velvet box was a golden ring, embedded with a single round-cut diamond. It wasn't the biggest nor the most expensive ring at the million and one jewelries Ron had visited the previous month; but it was absolutely perfect in his mind, just like the person whom would receive it… should she accept his proposal.

He looked up at the clock on the wall, it read 6:30 PM… it seemed just a few hours ago it read 6:25. Ron had asked Hermione out yesterday. He had told her to wear something warm, but refused to give away any more information. He had grinned when she had accepted. He had been planning on how to propose to her for over two months; finally, after narrowing down the places he might pop the question, he decided on a simple moonlit picnic at the park.

Ron looked back at the clock, it was 6:47 PM. He gulped audibly and checked his reflection in the mirror. He sighed as he flattened his hair for the umpteenth time. His reflection gave him an approving wink. Ron crossed over back to his living room and flopped down on the couch. He reached for a picture frame that was sitting on the side table and smiled.

This was his favorite picture it was a picture of Ron and Hermione's first kiss. Fred and George had secretly taken it almost eight years ago. In the picture, seventeen year-old Ron and Hermione were sitting at a bench outside Florean and Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They were sharing an ice cream cone; picture-Ron laughed at picture-Hermione, who had a smudge of ice cream on her nose. As picture-Ron leaned in to wipe it away with his thumb, he froze… picture-Hermione had just kissed him. Twenty-five year old Ron chuckled as he remembered what happened next. Fred and George had stepped outside of their shop carrying a purple-smoking camera. Ron recalled one of them saying how Hermione would fit in quite nicely into their family, given the very Weasley-ish blush that had appeared across her face. Present day Ron smiled again as he placed the picture back on the side table.

Ron looked at the clock again, 6:55PM. He got up and carefully pocketed the velvet box. He grabbed the picnic basket that was on the kitchen counter, stepped outside and dissapparated. He apparated on Hermione's front door and rang the doorbell. Hermione opened the door and smiled.

"Hi" Ron kissed her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my coat upstairs" she motioned for him to come in.

Ron obliged and sat down on her couch. Hermione came out a few minutes later.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Ron got up and kissed her again.

"To the park" he grinned and held her hand.

They left Hermione's flat and decided to walk. It was a short way away and it was such a beautiful night outside. The sky was clear, there were a few golden and auburn leaves quivering in the gentle autumn breeze that was blowing. They chatted and laughed on the way.

When they arrived at the park Ron stretched out a blanket on the ground and sat down next to Hermione. He conjured some candles to float over them as they enjoyed their picnic. Ron had been growing increasingly nervous as the hours passed. His hands were shaking so badly when he tried to pour out some wine that Hermione had to help him. When she asked him what was wrong he said he was a bit cold. After the bottle was gone Ron decided it was time.

"Hermione?" he held her hand "I love you"

"I love you too Ron" she smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" she looked at him.

Ron dug into his coat pocket and held out the tiny, red velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" he opened the box and revealed the golden ring with the single, round-cut diamond set on it.

Hermione's eyes glimmered and kissed him sweetly.

"Yes!" she kissed him again.

Ron grinned foolishly as he slid the ring on her slender finger, kissing her hand. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you"

The End 

A/N- Pink and fluffy… I know! But still, I wanted to write a story where Ron proposed to Hermione. Read and Review please and thank you!


End file.
